memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Prime (novel)
| number = 42 | date = 2269 | editor = | author = Gar and Judith Reeves-Stevens | printed = | omnibus = | published = October 1988 | format = paperback | pages = 309 | ISBN = ISBN 0671658131 }} Description :''Memory Prime: It's the central core of an immense computer library—an entire network of research planetoids. Here, the Pathfinders—the only artificial intelligences legally permitted to serve the Federation—control and sift the overwhelming data flow from thousands and thousands of research vessels across the galaxy…'' :Now the greatest scientists in the Federation have gathered here for the prestigious Nobel and Zee-Magnees Prize ceremonies—unaware that a deadly assassin is stalking one of them. And as Captain Kirk struggles to save his ship from sabotage and his first officer from accusations of murder, he discovers the hidden assassin is far from the deadliest secret lurking on Memory Prime… References Characters :Abranand • Bregman • Pavel Chekov • Farl • Garold • Gilmartin • H'rar • Jenson • Karth • James T. Kirk • James Komack • John Kyle • Zoareem La'kara • Laskey • Leonard McCoy • Salman Nensi • Pathfinder Eight • Pathfinder Six • Pathfinder Ten • Pathfinder Two • Mira Romaine • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Stlur • Hikaru Sulu • tr'Nele (Sradek • ) • T'Vann • Nyota Uhura • Montana Wolfe • Zalan Zefram Cochrane • Forella • Phillip Green • Zalar Mag'nees • Gary Mitchell • Nedlund • Alfred Nobel • Pathfinder Eleven • Pathfinder Five • Pathfinder Three • Pathfinder Twelve • Jacques Romaine • Saleel • • Khan Noonien Singh • Slann • Stell • • T'Lin • Lenda Weiss Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Locations :Alpha Centauri • Memory Alpha • Memory Beta • Memory Delta • Memory Epsilon • Memory Gamma • Memory Prime • Starbase 4 Earth Spacedock Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Zetarian States and organizations :Academy of Science • Adepts of T'Pel • Cochrane University of Applied Warp Physics • Department of Labor • Federation • Federation Security Service • Freedom for Synthetics • Klingon Empire • Pathfinders Science and technology :artificial intelligence • computer • starship Ranks and titles :assassin • captain • Chief Administrator • first officer • scientist Other references :''aiyahl'' lock • datawell • Emperor's Decoration for Science in Aid of Destruction of the Enemy • Federation Standard Labor Codes • Honorstone • library • Nobel Prize • planetoid • Synthetic Revolt • T'Lin's New Catalog • Zee-Magnees Prize Appendices Background * The novel establishes Zefram Cochrane as a native inhabitant of Alpha Centauri. However, this contradicts the later film Star Trek: First Contact, which showed him to be a native of Earth after the Third World War. However, it is possible that he relocated to Alpha Centauri, and was considered a "naturalized" Centauran by the inhabitants there. * It is stated that Human achievement of warp technology came more than one hundred and fifty years ago, which places the dating around 2119 AD, while the Vulcans mastered the warp drive approximately one hundred years prior to that. Images memoryPrime.jpg|Cover image. memoryPrimeBk.jpg|Back cover image. memory Prime.jpg|Cover image. memoryPrimeT.jpg|Cover image. memoryPrimeT2.jpg|Cover image. zentralgehirn.jpg|Cover image. zentralgehirnR.jpg|Cover image. memory prime001.jpg spockMP.jpg|Spock. Connections Timeline }} category:tOS novels